This disclosure relates generally to a means for storing flags that are used to identify vehicles that are part of a funeral procession. Typically, funeral flags have magnetic base elements that facilitate the attachment of the flags to the roofs of vehicles in the funeral procession. The flags are distributed during and/or after the funeral service and collected from the roofs of the vehicles parked at the mausoleum or gravesite. It is the goal and purpose of this disclosure to provide a convenient location for storing funeral flags in a designated compartment in a hearse or funeral coach where they can readily be found and accessed.